I Can Fix You
by Princess Assassin
Summary: We all know how Gabriel likes to fix things...


Disclaimer - Obviously, I own nothing. But I am appalled at Tim Kring's current treatment of Gabriel, absolutely disgusted.

This is something that sprung up in my head and absolutely _refused_ to leave. The evil bunny practically set up camp there until I was finally forced to write it out. It isn't any good, I know that, but it isn't meant to be. It was just something that I had to get down.

This is set during Season One Episode Twenty-One _The Hard Part_. Gabriel, literally, just got back from Virginia Gray's apartment. Oh, and this is my absolute first attempt at writing any kind of sex scene so...be nice regarding that if you're going to review.

* * *

He entered the loft, sighing as he did so, and smirked when he looked at the floor. He took his shoes off but when he went to take his coat off as well he heard someone breathing quietly, he paused, "I know you're there. I'm curious though, why were you following me around all day?"

"I just got here a few minutes ago," he heard someone mutter to themselves.

Sylar finished taking his jacket off and looked around the main room, "Come on out." He heard the person's breath hitch so he turned around and used his telekinesis to lift the person up. Once they were out from behind a painting he threw them up against a wall.

They both studied the other slowly, the girl looked to be fairly tall with a long torso, legs and arms. She had a mess of curly black hair that seemed familiar, practically translucent skin and startling blue eyes.

"Mr. Gray?" He heard her ask and astonishment washed over him.

"Lillith?" He returned.

She nodded, smiling, "Where have you been Mr. Gray? I've been by the shop a bunch of times but it was closed."

He let her down gently and she moved towards him but stopped in front of the body on the floor.

"I left that life behind. It didn't suit me."

"You could've said something to me first." She looked down at the painter, "Did you kill Isaac?"

He was ready to lie, was going to tell her that he had found the Isaac like that and that he was just as disgusted as she clearly was. But then he looked into her eyes, those eyes he was all too familiar with, and he knew he couldn't, "Yes."

"Why?"

"He had something I wanted."

"Did you really need to kill him to get it?"

"Yes."

"But Isaac was nice, he…" She trailed off, thinking back to a painting she'd seen a few weeks ago, "Oh, he knew you were coming."

"You aren't crying."

"I can't cry anymore, Mr. Gray."

"I thought I had told you that you could call me Gabriel," He approached her, "And why can't you cry?"

"And I thought I told you back when I was working at the shop that I shouldn't call you by your first name."

"I never understood why."

"It was an insurance," She looked at him, smirking at her own private joke.

"Why are you here Lillith?"

"Isaac was a friend, I would come here to tell him stories sometimes and, you know, get mildly healthy food. And my name is Celaeno."

He smiled, "I remember your stories. I changed my name this time too, I go by Sylar now."

"What does Sylar mean?"

"Nothing, it was on the watch I was trying to fix."

"I remember. You finally fixed it?" He nodded, "If Sylar doesn't mean anything then it's a stupid name."

"Oh really, and what does Celaeno mean?"

"_The Dark_, and my new middle name, Lysa, was a minor Goddess of the Greek Underworld."

"Celaeno Lysa. What did you use for a last name?"

Lillith blushed, something Gabriel always used to make her do, and was shocked at having such a reaction, "Graye."

He smirked down at her, "Why did you change your name?"

"The girls I was staying with started dying, some gang seeking revenge for something or other, so I changed my name and switched schools. I thought I could survive on my own but I forgot how much protection the girls offered."

They stared at each other; Lillith came up to the bridge of his nose so thankfully she didn't have to look up very far. Gabriel trailed his hand up her arm and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Can you kill me?" She whispered, her voice filled with hope.

He blinked, "Lillith, I couldn't – no."

"Please Mr. Gray?" She was pleading, something she never did but there was something about Gabriel that made her throw any rules she had for herself out the window.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"A girl shouldn't wander around unprotected. I guess I was too over-confident, and as punishment something was taken from me that I guarded with both a knife and childish fancies. I was given something in return, something I never wanted and cannot care for." She reached up and pulled her top tight around her stomach, revealing a rather obvious bulge.

"God Lillith, I – " Gabriel stopped; he had absolutely no idea what to say.

"I just want the pain to stop. I can't bring a child into a world with all this pain, it isn't fair."

"You're broken." He said, moving his hand through her hair.

"I was saving it. He took something wholly and completely _mine_ from me, it was supposed to be a gift when I finally confronted the man I knew I wanted. But he took that from me." She looked up at him, sad blue eyes connecting with deep brown, "Help me."

"I can fix you," He promised.

She trusted him, he could see it in her too large eyes, and he knew he would do everything he could to fix her. He didn't want to let her down.

Lillith leaned her head up and arched her neck before pressing her lips to his. He froze and tried to pull back but her hands found his face and held him still. Gabriel forced her arms down using telekinesis and stepped backwards, "What are you doing?"

"You said that you would fix me," She stepped over Isaac Mendez' body and towards him.

"This isn't going to fix you."

"I don't feel anything, Mr. Gray. I'm numb. I just want to feel again." When she reached him Lillith took one of his large hands in hers, she brought it up and laid it over her heart, "You see?"

He shook his head but didn't move his hand, which was half on her small breast, "You're a minor."

"So?" She asked, moving her hands up his chest and unbuttoning his shirt.

"I – I don't rape."

She paused for half a second before continuing; once she'd unbuttoned it all the way she pushed it aside and moved her hand under his black wife beater. "It wouldn't _be_ rape. Not even close. I want this." Lillith pulled both of his shirts off and placed his hand back over her heart again.

"Lillith, I can't." He pulled away from her slowly and turned around.

"It was you." She said, as if that should explain something.

"What?"

"I was saving myself for you. I was under the misguided impression that if I waited until I was legal you might want me too. I wanted it to be you, Gabriel." Her confession coupled with the fact that she had finally called him by his first name made him turn back to face her, "I'll just leave," She whispered.

"No. Lillith, I didn't know."

"How could you? I'm sorry for being stupid, I'll leave you alone."

He stepped in front of her, blocking her path, "Let me help you," he whispered as he cupped his hand around the base of her skull, "Let me fix you." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers gently.

She let out a small smile and stepped closer to him, Gabriel moved his hands to the bottom of her top and traced small circles on her hipbone. "Mr. Gray," She breathed out when they broke apart for air.

"Gabriel. Call me Gabriel." He muttered, moving his hands up her stomach as he kissed the hollow of her throat.

"I thought your name was Sylar now?" Lillith said, tipping her head back for him.

"And I thought you were Celaeno." He pulled her top off, revealing her growing breasts and rounded stomach, "God Lillith," He straightened and kissed her lips again.

This kiss was harder and Lillith felt the change, she grew frightened and froze. Gabriel pulled back immediately, "I'm sorry," He murmured before returning to her, gently this time.

She calmed down after a minute or so and began moving her lips against his. He took her hips with his hands slowly bringing her level with him so that she could feel the effect she was having on him.

Lillith let out a soft moan when she felt him, and opened her mouth to let his insistent tongue in. His tongue explored her mouth and encouraged her to do the same.

Gabriel slid his hand from her hair down to her bra clasp; he undid it and slid the black material down her arms. She jumped when she felt his warm, calloused hand on her breast. "Shh…" He muttered soothingly, "Shh…"

"Okay," She replies, visibly relaxing at his voice. He massaged one breast, kissing his way down her neck until he was level with them; he drew one of her nipples into his mouth while still massaging the other. Lillith gasped, arching her back, "Gabriel."

From her swollen lips his name was a prayer, one he couldn't help but respond to. Standing up again he reached down and undid her jeans, pushing them down her legs as far as he could reach without bending down.

Lillith lifted up one leg and pulled her pants off it before switching, the second leg got caught on the shoes she hadn't realized that she was still wearing. So she used her toes to pry her plain blue runners off and flung them across the room, she then pulled her pants off completely and tossed them over her shoulder. When she looked up she found Gabriel staring at her, blushing she moved to cross her arms over herself.

His voice stopped her, "Don't, you look beautiful."

She laughed then, a harsh, cold sound that was quite unlike the girlish tinkle she used to have, "How can you think this is beautiful?"

"I think _you_ are beautiful Lillith, not what happened to you."

"My name is Celaeno."

He took her hand and brought it up to his slightly hairy, muscled chest, making sure to put it overtop of his heart. "Your true name is Lillith," Gabriel said, reciting something she had told him several times when they had worked together.

Instead of responding verbally she stepped forward and kissed him, trailing her free hand up his arm and over to his belt. After several failed attempts of trying to undo it with one hand she growled and yanked on it. Gabriel let out a puff of air and reached down to help her, his pants disappearing in less than a minute after that.

He pulled her close again before slipping his hands down to her ass and lifting her up. Lillith wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning when she felt him pressed against her core. Gabriel half-stumbled over to the bed, using his telekinesis to hold her up so that he could run his hands over her body. He laid her on the double bed gently before settling himself beside her.

"Lillith?" He asked, hand on her stomach and playing with the band of her underwear.

She looked at his face hovering above hers and gave a small smile. He knew she trusted him completely and though he wasn't sure why he also wasn't in the mood to find out. He pulled off her white underwear as well the socks she had left on. Her scent reached his nose and he couldn't stop the groan that escaped his mouth.

Gabriel pushed one finger into her, surprised at how wet she was. Lillith felt her back arch as he moved his finger in and out of her at an insanely slow pace. She moaned loudly when he added another finger, "Gabriel…please," She panted.

"Are you sure Lillith? I can still stop now if you want me to."

"No, God no. Please, I want to feel you."

He pulled off his deep green boxers and positioned himself above her, "Lillith…"

"Please Gabriel." She arched her back, drawing him closer to her wet heat and with a grunt he thrust into her.

They froze for a few seconds, both reveling in what they were feeling before Gabriel began to move and Lillith moved with him. The two of the had just established a wonderful rhythm when he stopped, "God Lillith, am I hurting you?"

"What?" She gasped, "No." She bucked her hips but he refused to budge, it was then that she noticed the tears sliding down her face. Lillith smiled, "I can feel," She whispered.

He began moving at that, slowly at first but when Lillith begged him to go faster he couldn't help but do so. She felt something building inside of her, it felt like when she used to touch herself but different at the same time, more intense.

Gabriel knew he wasn't going to last much longer so he reached down and fiddled with Lillith's clit. She gasped suddenly and felt something akin to a mini-explosion inside of her body. "Gabriel!" She cried out, head tipping back and body arching deliciously.

He couldn't take it after that, a few more strokes and he had spilled his seed into her. Gabriel collapsed on top of her, moving himself over beside her as soon as he could breathe again because he didn't want to crush her. The two of them fell asleep together after that, both completely exhausted.

Lillith woke up several hours later feeling safe for the first time in months, sitting up she felt an ache between her legs and smiled. She sat there for a while longer, entertaining the idea of staying with him, maybe even starting some kind of life with Gabriel. The more she thought about it the more she wanted it but in the end she knew she had to leave.

So she stood up, stretched, and gathered her clothes silently. When Lillith was dressed and had her shoes tied she padded over to the sleeping Gabriel. Leaning down she kissed his lips lovingly, "Thank you," She whispered.

And then she was gone, walking out the door of the loft and away from the rising sun. Gabriel hadn't fixed her but she felt better at least, Lillith felt that she had the strength and the courage she needed now to bring her child into the world.

She knew that they would meet again though, could feel that truth in every fibre of her being. Although who they would both be when they met again remained to be seen she knew she would see him again.

Lillith was comforted by that fact as a ray from the sun touched her back, and if by some fluke she was wrong at least she would always remember his whispered promise, "I can fix you."


End file.
